alone we fall but together we fight
by SMCKI10
Summary: Post "sometimes a great notion." This is my take on what should happened in Kara and Lee's scene from that ep!Disclaimer: I do not own the show.


_A/N: here's my new one shot I wrote it after the 4.5 premiere but due to ice storms and the passing of a close friend I'm just now getting it up. _

_Thanks to Ani! For being a awesome beta._

Alone We Fall But Together We Fight

Lee Adama stared at the white board that he had just wiped a number off----his ex-wife's life off. He had thought they were getting back to being friends, the thing that their marriage had destroyed. He had known their marriage was a sham; that the majority of his heart was given to Kara while the majority of Dee's would always remain with Billy. He still couldn't believe that she had taken her own life, he believed that she was stronger then that.

Then again being married to him would wear anyone down. Looking back he realized that kiss wasn't her trying to revive their marriage, she was saying goodbye to him. What was it with him and the women he loved ending their own lives? First Kara now Dee, while Kara had some how returned he knew that Dee never would and for some odd reason he was okay with the thought of living without her, While Kara's final flight still haunted his dreams nightly.

He looked out at the ships, an entire fleet with out hope. For years earth was the endgame and now suddenly it was no longer an option; they no longer had a reason to keep fighting. He would find a way to restore hope. Humanity had came too far to stop fighting now. His thoughts drifted away from Dee and toward Kara. He had seen her with the tracker heading off into the forest with Leoben. He had wanted to go after her but his duty was to return to the fleet.

"Lee?" He turned around at the sound of her voice; he could tell by the way she said his name that something was wrong. He had only heard her that broken once before, in her cell after she returned.

"Oh. I hear you lost the signal that you couldn't find the source."

"Yeah---um I need to talk I gotta tell some body—you look like hell. What's going on?" She stumbled over her words till she noticed that something was wrong with him.

"Dee—"He looked down at the ground then back up at her. How do you tell the women you love that your wife killed herself?

"What about Dee?"

"She shot herself."

"My gods.---I ---I don't understand"

"No, neither do I"

"I'm trying to come up with a answer but truth is I'll never know 'cause it's too frakking late," he said looking at her. She tried to form words but nothing came. She moved forward and wrapped him in a hug. Lee buried his head in her neck and she felt his tears. A short while later he pulled back.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to----"He said trying to make the façade of Apollo fall back into place.

"It's okay Lee you don't have to be strong---not with me," she said, touching his cheek so that he would turn his head to look at her.

"Some one has to be strong Kara. Dad is a drunk; Roslin has gone all catatonic or something. Tigh is a frakking cylon! And the place we thought was going to be our new home is a wasteland! Some one has to be strong and that some one is me!" He said raising his voice and stepping toward her.

"But you don't have to be strong with me! Gods Lee, I'm trying to be supportive but your not making it very easy." She yelled back stepping toward him so that there was barely an inch in between them.

"I know I'm sorry I just I never thought—I mean I was with her 45 minutes—45 frakking minutes before she was in the morgue. She kissed me goodnight then blew her frakking brains out! Explain to me why the women I love have this intense need to kill themselves." Kara looked down at her feet.

"I don't know why she did what she did."

"You know I wasn't talking just about her." He said reaching out to push her head back toward him so she would look at him.

"I wasn't talking about her. Lee I found something down there, something that I can't explain. The signal was coming form my viper." She said trying to avoid his eyes, because she knew the moment she looked into them she would break down.

"I know that." He said.

"No Lee the signal from earth was from my viper. I found the charred remains of a viper with my tail number and a body inside in a field. A body that I believe is mine. It was too decomposed to tell but it had my hair and these." She said holding up her bloody dog tag and wedding ring. Lee touched them, shocked at what he had just heard.

"I-I don't understand I mean—I"

"Am I a cylon Lee? Is that how I came back? Is that why I led us to that wasteland?" With each question Kara was one step closer to breaking. Lee pulled her to the couch that was in the corner of the room. He gently set her on it and sat down beside her.

"You know the Hybrid on the ship called me the Harbinger of Death. I just---who am I Lee?" She asked laying her head on his shoulder.

"You're Kara Thrace, You were born on Picon. Raised on all 12 of the colonies 'til you landed on Caprica at 16 where you met me."

"And made your life so much more fun."

"Yes making my life so much better. At 18 we joined the fleet. We graduated going to different battlestars. Then three years later we both wound back up on Caprica, me at War College, you at the academy," he said into her hair where his head was resting.

"I miss the us from then. We were so uncomplicated; well 'til I slept with that major."

"Thanks for reminding me of that. And well from there you met Zak, fell in love, lost Zak came to Galactica."

"But I mean the cylons could have just added memories or something I mean look at Anders and the others."

"Kara the Resurrection Hub is gone, so cylons are just like humans. I gave them a pardon. **IF** you're a cylon you get that same pardon. I'll be here no matter what."

"You don't care do you? Whether I'm a human or not?"

"No I don't because I've lived without you once and I don't want to do it again. And we will find out why that viper was in that field," he said kissing her forehead. She tilted her head up and looked at him.

"Don't be afraid to lean on me Lee. I hear that's what couples are supposed to do, lean on each other." He smiled at the fact that she finally admitted there **was** something between them.

"How about frak each other? Don't normal couples frak each other?" He asked with a smile. Kara leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too. Even if you are the Harbinger of Death," he said in return. Kara hit him on the shoulder before kissing him again. Everything they ever dreamed of had crashed down around them but in that moment it didn't matter because they had each other.


End file.
